pretty_little_liesfandomcom-20200213-history
Cleo Ross
'Cleo Ross '''is one of the main characters in the series. She is played by Dianna Argon Biography Cleo is the most popular out the group since Avery's disappearance. She has became more confident then she was before and she became a cheerleader. Cleo is bestfriends with Veronica Davis, Aria Shephard, Kendall Cassidy and previously Avery before she went missing. Cleo's has a difficult relationship with her parents, she caught her mom cheating on her dad so she isn't as close to her mom as she used to be in fact she's been freezing her out as for her father she bearly talks to him because she feels so guilty for keeping this secret from him. Cleo is an only child. Cleo did gymnastics from the ages of 2-14 which is the main reason why she became a cheerleader, she always wanted to be one but Avery never allowed her to join because she was afraid she would be more popular that she which was quite impossible. Cleo spends the rest of her free time in the mall shopping or coming up with designs knowing she wants to be a fashion designer. Physical Appearance Cleo is very cute, she tends to wear makeup a lot of the time but not too much although she defiantly doesn't need it. She tends to wear really girly clothes with really girly colours but she is usually seen in her cheer outfit because you have to wear them most of the time. Her hair is very blonde, she usually wears it up when she has her cheer uniform on but when it's off she usually wears her hair down changing between curly and straight hair. Personality Despite being popular Cleo is very kind and compassionate, she always sticks up for people that she sees getting bullied even if she doesn't know them because she knows what it's like being bullied. She is quite gullible at times making her fall for silly things or not catching onto jokes or sarcasm. Sometimes she can be too trusting which sometimes can bite her in the ass. Night Avery dissapeared The girls were at Veronica's beach house two nights before school started, they wanted a girls night in before they started school. They were out on the beach doing their yearly tradition which was where you write what you want to happen in the next school year then you read your one from the previous year and see if it happened. After they did that they had a game of truth or dare, Avery dared Veronica to call Kate and ask her to go jogging sometime which was mean because she couldn't walk and it was their fault, they got into a huge argument and Veronica asked her to leave so she did and she never went home, two days later she was officially missing. The Kate Thing | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} The girls went to a party one night during the summer before Avery disapeared. They got really drunk and Avery had a fight with her boyfried so she stole his car and made the girls go with her. Kendall was past out on the back seat, Cleo had her head out the window thinking she was going to be sick, Aria was sitting on Veronica's knee in the front because they couldn't get Kendall to move from the two seats. They were driving fast when another car quickly came from the other way, they smashed right into it and the car went flying. Kate and her brother were in the car, her brother was fine but Kate lost the use of her legs. Relationships 'Luke Davis ''' Cleo has always had a thing for Luke, Veronica's brother. She always gets really nervous around him and always usually embarrasses herself in front of him, they kissed once at a party but they were too drunk to remember although Veronica, Kendall and Aria remember.